


i let you down

by wizardsquirrel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardsquirrel/pseuds/wizardsquirrel
Summary: logan feels as if he has let remus down with his thoughts.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	i let you down

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me and you’re seeing this no you’re not <3

Logan was choking on his own tears. He was choking on his own fears.

He was choking on reality.

“I let you down, and I’m sorry,” he said. He said, and he said. He said it again and again.

There came a point where it stopped sounding like he was saying words and more like he was…

But he  _ was _ choking.

“Have we learned a lesson yet?” Remus (it wasn’t the real Remus, of course) asked, eyes wide and hysteric.

Logan shook his head in answer to the program. “No.”

“Tsk tsk. May the punishment fit the crime!”

Logan cried out in pain. Everything hurt.

His back felt like it was being torn to shreds. His stomach flipped like he was going to throw it up.

He would have gurgled, “Please,” or cried out, “Stop,” but he knew he needed to be punished.

And the punishment fit the crime, didn’t it?

Wanting to take something from someone, knowing they didn’t want to give it?

He hadn’t really wanted to take something by force.

It was just the fucking irony of life that exactly what he wanted was exactly what Remus didn’t.

Except he wasn’t upset that he couldn’t have it- how could he be?

He really didn’t care whether or not he could have it.

He was upset that he wanted it.

He was upset that he could have betrayed Remus like that in his own desires.

How fucking dare he?

How- Fuck. Dare him.

It all hurt so bad, dare him to do it again.

He would. He would do it again and again in a heartbeat.

This was all just a reason to hurt himself, wasn’t it? All that just for an excuse to-

Logan fell to the floor. “God, please don’t leave me to hurt him. Remus should have better.”

There was no god to answer his prayers. There was a reason he played god so often, anyway.

He would face his own judgment until he saw fit for his release from the pain.

Or until Remus found out.

It was really just whichever came first.


End file.
